A Magical Encounter in Riverdale
by JessSpellman
Summary: When Fred Andrews least expected he meets Julia Spellman, a magical young woman that is going to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day on Riverdale. Classes were about to start. Julia Spellman was in her way to her first day as Riverdale High's new arts teacher, when her car broke down. She got out and smoke started to come out of it. She couldn't believe she was going to be late. Fortunately for her, she was near Fred Andrews's construction place. Fred saw how the car broke down from far and went to help the woman in need.

"Hey do you need any help?" Fred asked the woman looking at her car. When she turned around, he could see how beautiful she was. Fred was blown away by her.

"Yes please. I don't know what happened it just stop working". She said that and then took a looked at the man standing next to her. She was surprised. He was too attractive she could help to blushed.

"It seems to be this thing but..." She reached to touch the radiator.

"No! Don't touch that" Fred screamed while taking her hand out. When their hands touch they both stared at each other. Julia smiled at him. Fred blushed

"If you opened that you will burned your face. And we can't allow such pretty face to burn down." He said smiling

Julia blushed.

"I can give it a look and fix it if you want, but I'll be finished by the end of the day. You need to get somewhere right now?"

"Oh well… yes... is my first day at my new job. I can't believe I have to call to say if can't make it."

"Where is this job?"

"At Riverdale High. Do you know the school?"

"Yes, it is near here. Let me get my truck and I'll take you. I think you can still make it on time".

"I don't want to bother you. Aren't you working?. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"That's the good thing of being the boss. I can do whatever I want". He winked at her

Julia smiled with embarrassment.

They arrived at Riverdale High just in time.

"Well, good luck in your first day. I let you know when the car is ready". Fred told Julia

"Thanks Fred. You save my life today." She leaned close to him and gave Fred a kiss in his check. Fred blushed.

…

Julia finished her first day. She had met her first class of students. It was a great day. But of course the best part of the day was meeting Fred she thought. She was exciting of meeting him after school.

She got out of the building and saw Fred standing in front of her car waiting for her.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She ran towards him

"I finished earlier and I thought you may need the car" That was a lie. Fred stopped doing everything that day so he could have the car ready for today. He really wanted to see her again.

"Wow thanks Fred."

"It is as good as new. I change a few things. You can drive safely in it"

"Awesome. Thank you so much" She hug him. Fred blushed. He didn't know what to do. He really liked her, but he wasn't ready.

"I don't have much money with me right know. But tell me how much it cost you and I will pay you tomorrow". She told him

"It isn't a big deal. You own me nothing. It was a favor" He smiled at her. He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was. She was a younger than him. Maybe 33 years old. But those big blue eyes have him haunted.

"Really? Well, at least let me buy you dinner as a thank you" she said that looking right into his eyes trying to convinced him that way.

"Ok I can accept that". He smiled widely at her.

"Great! I'm new in town so I dong know many places"

"Don't worry. I know the perfect one. I'll drive" Fred took the keys and they both entered the car.

They arrived at Pop's and sat down in a table near the window.

Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea and Josie were at Pop's and were surprised to see those to together.

"Hey, is that Mr. Andrews?" Josie said

"Yes! Wow who is the cute blonde? Are they on a date?" Toni asked. Cheryl looked at her with jealousy.

"I don't know. But she is hot. Way to go Mr. Andrews." Sweet Pea said

Meanwhile Julia and Fred sat in front of each other.

"Nice place, It has a cool vibe" Julia said smiling.

"We come here every time is like our iconic place". Fred told her without taking his eyes off her.

"What can a get you guys?" Veronica asked them

"Two burgers please Veronica. Thanks."

"Right away!" Veronica said that and while he was leaving he whispered to Fred. "She is cute". Fred smiled

"So, you have moved recently to Riverdale?" Fred asked Julia trying to break the ice.

"Yes, I moved a couple of months ago. My aunt passed away and left me her house. I've been traveling a lot lately and I thought it will be nice to be in one place for a while" She told Fred looking straight at him.

"Oh, where have you been recently?" He asked her.

"Mostly in Europe, I was living in Madrid these past months" She said.

"Wow. Impressive" Fred said. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to know about her.

They have been talking for hours. Fred told her all about Archie's trail and everything that happened. Suddenly, Veronica approached them.

"Sorry guys but I have to close now"

"Oh". Julia looked at the clock. It was pretty late.

"How much is it Veronica?" Fred had already pulled his wallet.

"I told you it was my treat for fixing my car" Julia smiled at him and gave the money to her

"Right, I'll get the next one then" He said with a sexy smile.

Julia blushed. "Oh, is going to be a next one?"

"Sure"

They get out of Pop's

"Do you want a drive home?" Julia asked him.

"Don't worry. I am at few blocks from here. I'll walk. You should get home is pretty late"

"Are you sure?" Julia wanted to stay with him at least a little bit longer.

"Yeah, go home. Get some sleep." He kissed on her forehead. "Good night"

"Good night Fred thank you for everything, I hope everything goes well with your son"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week Fred went to the school to speak to the principal about how Archie could continue his studies when he got out of juvi.

As soon as he left the principal office, he remembered that the woman who he couldn't get out of his head worked there. So he started searching for her. After a while he finally found her. She was in the art classroom painting a big canvas, taller than her. She was all cover in paint, with her hair in a messy ponytail. He thought she looked really sexy that way. His imagination started to flow; he started to think how badly he wanted to grabbed from her back and kiss her. He stared at her for a second, breath and took courage to talk to her.

"Wow that looks incredible" He said looking at the big canvas. Julia turned around instantly; she recognized that voice, she was hoping to hear that voice again.

"Oh! Hi Fred, thanks". She said with a little tremble in her voice again. She couldn't help it, that man made her nervous.

"These are all yours". He said while he was looking at all the canvases posing on the wall.

"Yes, there are for an art show I'm presenting tomorrow". She said that while she was trying to reach a flyer and gave one to him.

"If you want, you could come. It's in the art gallery downtown at 8". She said with a wishing voice, looking straight into his eyes.

Fred smile and said. "Sure, I'll be there... I'll leave you do your magic"

"Great! See you tomorrow then". She said with a big smile.

...

It was the night of the art show. Julia was a little nervous, there were more people than she was expecting. But the one only person she wanted the most to be there hasn't arrived yet. It was 9 o'clock. She kept staring at the door, hoping to see him.

Meanwhile, Alice was interviewing her for the paper. Alice was a fierce woman, Julia thought, as she was asking her question. While she was talking to her, Julia kept looking at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Alice said

"What?" Julia said blushing

"You have been looking at the door every five seconds". Alice said with an annoying voice.

"Ohm well yes, but I don't think he is going to come…" she said looking a little bit sad to the door

"Mm a HE... Interesting" Alice said with an evil smile. "Let me tell you, he is a fool if he doesn't show up. Don't keep waiting for a man, they are not worth it."

Julia smile at her like giving her the reason. But she kept staring at the door.

She finished the interview with Alice and continued speaking with her guest.

Fred was standing a bit nervous at the art gallery door. He hesitated to come because he kept thinking he was bit older for her and maybe she just wasn't into him. Also he felt a little guilty having fun while Archie was in juvi. But he had to see her again; he had to see those dreamy eyes again. He entered the gallery and tried to spot her but he couldn't find her. Instead he sees Alice, who approaches him.

"I didn't have you as a man of the arts, Fred."

He made an ironic smile and said "Hi Alice, Have you seen Julia?"

Alice look at him with surprise and then it hit her. He was the man Julia was expecting. She made an evil smile and said "Yes, she is at the back, she is going to make a speech."

"Ok, thanks Alice." Fred smiles back.

Fred keep walking through the gallery, impress by all the painting that where there. And finally saw her standing across the room. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. The dress almost matched her skin tone. That made him thought of her been naked. He blushed at his thoughts.

Julia was a little disappointed that Fred didn't make an appearance. She was about to make a speech thanking everyone for coming. When she looked up at the crowd, she saw him standing at the back of the room wearing a sexy suit and smiling widely at her. She couldn't hide her happiness. She gave her speech and instantly went to towards him.

"Hi. You made it." Julia couldn't be any happier; she stared at his brown eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I was a bit late." He said without taking his eyes off her.

He didn't have the courage to ask her out. So he said: "It is an amazing show Julia, you are very talented. I love the whale in on that one." He was pointing at an abstract painting behind her.

"Wow nobody realized what it was" she laughed. "You have a good eye for art Fred Andrews. I'm impressed."

"Well, I have painted a lot of houses throw my life." He laughed.

They couldn't take their eyes of each other; their hearts were beating very fast. Their bodies were coming closer, almost touching. You can feel the sexual tension from a mile. But their moment was interrupted by someone from the staff that needed her to check something.

"Julia, can you come to the back? We need you to look at something."

"Ok, I'm coming." She said without taking her eyes off Fred.

So he said. "Go. I should probably get home any way."

Julia didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to go.

Fortunately for her Alice was hearing the conversation all along.

"Hey Fred, we are going to celebrate with Julia at Speakeasy later. Want to come?"

Fred thought it for a second and he said "Well yeah, we have to celebrate."

Julia looked at Alice with surprise. She didn't understand what she was doing.

"Wait here Fred, we will be back in a second", Alice told him and grab Julia quickly to where she was needed.

"We are celebrating?" Julia asked Alice while they were walking.

"Fred is the man you were expecting, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?" Julia was surprised

"I know stuff. I'm like a witch."

"Yeah right…" Julia said laughing inside. She had known real witches in the past

...

So there were Fred, Alice and Julia. Having drinks at Speakeasy. Alice had completed her plan.

She pretended she had a call from Betty, that she was needed home, so she could leave the two lovebirds alone.

"Sorry guys, Betty needs me home. It was lovely. Julia I'll call you when the article is ready so you take a look. See you later. Have fun you two" She said that while winking her eye and as she was leaving she made signs behind Fred to Julia to talk to him.

Fred keep looking at her, trying to think all the reasons why he shouldn't be with her, but those eyes, that smile, she had him under her spell. He wanted her.

Julia looked at the clock and realized it was pretty late. Tomorrow she have to teach classes at first period.

"It's getting late; I should probably get home…" She told Fred a little disappointed. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and talk with him all night again.

"Yeah, it is pretty late. Well I'll walk you home." He said while standing up.

They were walking to Julia house. Fred wanted to hold her hand, but he was still scared to make a move she wouldn't respond to.

"Thanks Fred. You didn't have to walk me, it isn't that far." She said almost looking at the floor.

"Nonsense, Riverdale seems like a quiet town but I think you should know that I have been shoot... twice" He said ironically but scared as he remember that awful moment.

"WHAT? TWICE?" She screams with surprise. "Ok, well now you seem to be a bullet magnet, suddenly I don't feel so safe walking with you" she laughed

"This is it". She said pointing at her house.

"Oh, there are those guys again, they come to drink there every night"

Fred looked at two guys near Julia's house. They were just sitting in her garden drinking. Fred went to talk to those men.

"No Fred, stop" Julia shouted

"Hey you! why don't you go and do that somewhere else!" Fred told them

"Fred, is ok" Julia tried to stop him.

"Hey beautiful… Tell your old boyfriend not to bother"

"Fred, let's go"

"What did you just said?"

"Oh the old man has guts"

"Fred"

Fred punched the guy in the face but the other one punched Fred back and leave him on the floor. Then the guys went running.

"Fred" Julia screamed

…

Fred was sitting in Julia's kitchen while she was healing his wounds with cotton and alcohol.

"Why do you do that?" Julia told Fred. She was mad at him.

"They were bothering you. I don't think they will return" Julia smiled. Fred made a little scream when Julia touched his wound.

"Sorry" Julia gave him soft kisses in his wounds.

They were both looking at each other's eyes. Their bodies were really close. Julia couldn't stop thinking how badly she wanted to kiss him, to feel his body upon her. She started biting her lip.

Fred was looking at her lips and was ready to make a move, his doubts had disappeared completely. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his.

They kissed son intensely. It was a long, sweet but steamy kiss. Julia went on top of him while he was sitting on the chair. She grabbed his face between her hands. Fred had his hands around her touching all of her body. She kept messing his hair. Fred unzipped her dress and took it off. Julia unbuttoned his shirt while Fred was kissing her neck. They were so turned on. Fred lifted her while Julia had her legs around his waist and took her to the kitchen table.

She unzipped his pants while Fred made a sexy smile. She was blind with pleasure. Fred was so delicate but ruff at the same time. He knew what he was doing; he was hitting all the right spots. They embraced in their passion.

…

It was early morning. Julia was looking at Fred sleeping. She was so happy. She couldn't believe this kind, handsome and sexy man was in her bed. She smiled. Fred woke up.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

"Hey" She smiled back.

"You can't be this beautiful in the morning". Fred told her almost laughing

Julia smiled and gave him a huge kiss.

"Last night was... amazing". She said with a sexy voice

"It was" he kissed her again and roll with her. Julia laughed.

Fred smiled and kissed her while touching her under the covers she was turned on so she went on top of him..


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning at Pop's and Julia was having breakfast before going to school. She was sketching her class for today and she couldn't stop thinking about Fred. How wonderful last night was.

"And...What happened? Did you hook up?" Alice asked while sitting in front of her.

"Hi Alice...well...yes" Her face went red with embarrassment.

"I knew it! He likes you!" Alice said enthusiastic "And how was it? I mean I always thought of Fred as a vanilla kind of guy…you know what I mean. "

"Well...There was nothing vanilla about what happened last night, let me tell you" She told Alice that while drinking her coffee with a sexy smile. She kept thinking about that sexy and hot night she had with Fred last night.

"Okeey" Alice said with a sexy voice. "So, you are going to see each other again?"

"I think so, but he told me he needed to work late tonight" She said with sadness.

"You should surprise him and go to his construction place"

"You think?"

"Yeah, wear something sexy" Alice winked at her

Julia blushed.

…

So Julia followed Alice's advice and went to see Fred that night at his construction place. The light was on, so he was still there. She knocked his door.

"Jules!" Fred said with surprised.

"Hi. You told me you were working late so I bring you some food"

"Oh thanks, come in" Fred was so happy to see her.

"You still have work?" Julia took a look at the papers on his desk

"Yeah, I need to finish some papers. But sit down let's eat something. I can have a break" He smiled at her. He didn't notice before, she was wearing a really cute and sexy dress. He was definitely distracted. Julia approached him and gave him a small sexy kiss in his lips. He grabbed her closed to him and kissed her intensely. Julia smiled.

"I'm so glad you are here" he told her smiling and kissed her again.

They finished eating and Julia tried to help him with his work. She was sitting on his lap and Fred had his arms around her so he could write. When they finished with that Julia turned around and started to kiss him. Fred move all the papers of his desk and Julia sit on the desk. They were so turned on. He took off his t-shirt and Julia her dress. She turned around and Fred could feel her body upon his. He kissed her neck from behind. Julia was so turned on, she wanted him so bad.

They spend the night there in a couch Fred had. Julia had her arms around Fred. And he was playing with her hair.

"I should go to the juvi, to try and see Archie" Fred told her

"Do you want me to go with you?" Julia asked. She didn't want him to go alone.

Fred looked at her and smiled "I'll love that… but I don't want you in that place"

"Oh I really don't mind but I'll see you at night then" she kissed him again.

….

Julia and Fred have been dating for 3 weeks now. Fred wasn't able to see Archie yet. He was losing it. Fortunately, Julia was with him so she can comforted him. She spent almost every night at Fred's.

"Hey, so what happened?" Julia hugged him from behind while Fred was sitting in the kitchen

"They director said I can't see him yet…. I should call Mary, we are going to sue that awful place" He was devastated. Julia hugged him tighter.

"Look at me… we are going to find the way…ok" Fred nodded

"Thanks for been here with me, Jules" He told her while touching her face, and then kissed her.

"I'll make you some dinner" she kissed him on the cheek.

Julia couldn't stand seeing Fred that way. So while she was cooking she thought a way to help him or at least gave him some relief.

….

Archie was on his cell when suddenly a guard came and took him to a salon. All of the fight kids were there. The director came in.

"Hey everybody. It came to my attention that to perform better in the fights you should rest you mind. So, I you are going to have some painting lessons to free your mind."

"what?" everybody said laughing. They were a little confused. And then this beautiful blonde woman came in.

"Hi Guys, My name is Julia Spellman and I'll be your teacher for awhile" Julia smiled at the boys. That was her plan. She spotted Archie immediately. This way she could at least see him and then told Fred.

"Let's start. Grab a canvas and you can paint whatever you like" She winked at them. The boys were excited. She was really beautiful

"wow...She is hot" One of the boys told Archie

"Yeah" He said looking at her.

"Well, that looks pretty good… what's your name?"

"Joaquin"

"Well you have talent for this… try using darker colors for the background and you got it" She smiled at him. Joaquin blushed. Even he found her attractive.

"And you… what's your name?" She told Archie making a little smile.

"Archie" He smiled.

"Archie, this is ok. But why don't you try painting with this marker" She winked at him. Archie was confused but he opened the marker and inside he found a piece of paper that said "I know your dad. He wants to know if you are ok". Archie hide the paper and immediately looked at Julia again. She smiled at him

"Well guys, I'm impress you are really good at this… remember you can paint, draw or... write whatever you like" She looked straight to Archie when she said that last part. Archie understood it immediately.

Half hour later the guards came and take the boys to their cells.

"Ok guys, hand me you work please as you leave"

"Thanks for the marker" Archie told Julia smiling.

"You are welcome" She said while taking the marker from his hand.

….

Julia went to Fred's as usual that night. He was still trying to figure out how he could see Archie.

"Hey, how was school?" Fred asked her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Here" She handed over a piece of paper to Fred. He was confused, he didn't know what it was but as soon as he opened it he recognized Archie's handwriting.

"How?" He told Julia very confused

"You are looking to the new art teacher in the juvi" Julia told him smiling

"What? Did you see Archie?"

"Yeah, he was fine. He has some burses and scratches in his face but he was ok. I think they are making him fight each other, Fred" She was concerned "I'll see what I can find out"

"Nobody do anything to you?" Fred just realized where she had been

"No" She smiled. She could see how happy he was.

"I can believe you did this…" Fred looked straight at her

"I'll do anything for you Fred… I love you" Julia told him touching his face

"I love you too" Fred grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her so intensely. "I love you even more now… if it is possible...but be careful there… I would never forgive myself if something happens to you"

"I'll be ok Fred. Don't worry" She kissed him back.

….

Next week Julia went to juvi with another massage from Fred to Archie. This time it said "Trust in Julia" at the end. Archie kept wondering how his father did know her. He had never heart of her before. He wanted to ask her but somebody could hear them.

"Ok guys. Today I want you to paint something that you consider beautiful. It can be anything"

"Can we paint you?" someone said in the back and everybody laughed. "I mean when I get out of here I would totally ask you out"

Julia smiled "Thanks Ryan. That's so sweet. But I already have a boyfriend" She said that looking at Archie and smiled. Archie understood she was talking about his dad.

"Lucky guy" Archie said

"You have no idea" She winked at him.

Archie was happy to know his dad had found someone. Especially now, that he was alone at home.

The class finished. And Archie told Julia in his way out. "Take care of your boyfriend" He smiled

"Always" She smiled back.


End file.
